The Ipswich Twins The Takeback
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: SEQUEL TO IPSWICH TWINS:: Rachel and the boys have to save their power from someone who threatens to destroy them. With some unexpected help and new enemies can they keep the power a secret? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

Have you ever been sitting inside on a nice spring day trying to get something important done but you can't focus because of that one stupid bird that's like right outside your window who keeps chirping? Yeah, that's pretty much what's happening to me right now. I'm sitting in Café du Ipswich (stupid name I know), the only reason I even came here was because no one from school comes here...ever. It's mostly a tourist attraction. The walls are filled with old newspaper clippings and pictures about how Ipswich is filled with some kind of magic and how if you find the "breeding ground" as they call it, you two can have the power. It's all a bunch of bull...well the breeding ground part. The powers real. I know because I have it, along with my brother, my boyfriend, and their other two friends. We don't have it because we found the "breeding ground" we have it because we were born with it. Unfortunately, my parents wish I wasn't born with it but since Tyler (my brother) and I are twins... I ended up with it too. I didn't really like it at first...but now it's growing on me. Oh, the 5 of us are the only ones that know the power truly exists...well I mean Caleb and Pogue told their girlfriends so they know too, but it's only a small group of people. My name is Rachel May Simms by the way. I think I forgot to mention that.

Anyway, I 'm sitting in this damn café trying to write my valedictorian speech as well as my English final paper and that stupid bird won't shut up!

"Can I get you anything Sweety?" Said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Greta, the owner who was probably as old as the town herself, smiling at me.

"Uhh, another glass of apple juice would be great." I smiled back. She was nice, somewhat strange, but nice.

"Okay Sweety." She pat my head...told you she was strange.

I sat there for a couple minutes staring at my valedictorian speech until Greta brought me another glass of apple juice.

"What are you working on Sweety?" Greta asked.

"Uh, my valedictorian speech." I answered.

"Oh that's so sweet you're Ipswich High School's Valedictorian?" Greta asked clapping her hands together.

"Actually, I go to Spencer Academy" I corrected her. Her eyes widened.

"Spencer Academy? Did you know that's supposedly where 'The Chosen Ones' go?" Greta said.

"'The Chosen Ones'?" I asked.

"See these walls? They're covered with news paper clippings of how 'The Chosen Ones' got their power and how every 250 years there power is obtainable and you can take if from them if you get all of 'The Chosen Ones' to the breading ground. Did you know that this year is year 250? This is the year it'd be possible to take back the power. My grandson and I are going to try this year." Greta explained.

"That sounds like a fun time but I should really get back to my speech it needs to be done by tomorrow so it can be approved." I said trying to make her leave. She was babbling to me about stupid things that weren't even real and I had work to do...can you blame me for wanting her to leave me alone?

"Oh, okay Sweety, have fun," Greta said as she walked back into the kitchen.

I sighed and rested my head in the palm of my hand. I was never going to get this done. I sat there working on my speech for the next 20 minutes and I finally finished it. I decided to give up on my English paper that wasn't due until Thursday. I got out the newspaper classifieds. I needed to find a job and a place to stay for the summer seeing as my parents kicked me out as soon as I turned 18 which was last week.

"Rachel! There you are!" I heard a voice say as the little bell on the door rang indicating that someone had just entered. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

I turned around to see my brother, my best friend, and my boyfriend walking toward me.

"Hey Babe you said you'd meet us for breakfast today" Reid said sliding his arm around me and kissing my cheek.

"What did I say about the nicknames Reid?" I asked glaring.

"Rachel or Rach only... sorry" Reid said removing his arm. He was so whipped... regardless of whether or not he would admit it.

"Good boy" I said jokingly as I kissed him. Reid deepened the kiss. I could smell his cologne, my favorite smell in the whole world... aside from Anna our house maid's chocolate chip cookies.

"Eww Stop!" I heard Tyler say. "I know you two are dating and all but to me it's still my best friend kissing my sister. Gross!"

"Well I have to watch my brother and my best friend kiss too" I said sticking my tongue out at Tyler.

"Anyway," Stacie said. "What have you been doing al morning Rachel? It's almost noon!"

"It is?" I asked looking at my watch. 11:48.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Stacie asked.

"I was working on my valedictorian speech and my English final" I explained.

"Then why are there classifieds on the table circled in red marker?" Tyler asked reaching across the table to grab the newspaper.

"Rach, you're looking for apartments?" Stacie asked reading over Tyler's shoulder.

"Well yeah I need to find some place to live seeing as I can't go where I would usually go." I explained. Tyler shot me an apologetic look. "Not your fault Ty, mine completely."

"No it's your crazy ass parents' fault!" Reid said angrily. "Rachel apartments cost a lot come live at my house this summer. We have tons of extra rooms. My parents love you I'm sure they wouldn't mind." he offered. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who saw Tyler tense up at this offer. Even though I was older then Tyler, he was extremely protective of me.

"Reid, I can't. Your parents and my parents are good friends so they'll know I was living there. I don't want to create that type of a situation for your family." I explained. Tyler's jaw relaxed a little.

"But it wouldn't matter. My parents would be fine as long as I was happy and with you there I will be happy" Reid winked.

"Reid" Tyler said assertively.

"Oh! Better Idea! Come live with me Rach! My parents have known you since freshman year and they treat you like another daughter already! My parents don't know your parents AND there's no creepy boyfriends that's gonna rape you in the middle of the night! Perfect right?" Stacie said.

"Hey!" Reid interjected

That would be the perfect fit except, "Stac you have3 bedrooms for 6 people. Where am I going to stay?"

"Well we can put Lizzie, Carlie, and Mattie all in one room and you and I can share we share at Spencer what's the difference at my house?" She replied.

"Stacie I can't do that to your sisters. Finding an apartment is no big deal I'll just have to get a job too." I explained.

"Rachel, you should enjoy the last summer before college though!" Stacie said.

"Which is why you should stay at my house and enjoy it with me" Reid said putting his arm around me. "OW! Damn it Tyler what was that for?" he asked rubbing his shin

"Rachel is my SISTER!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Meaning no sex jokes" I translated. " But really guys. I'll be fine. I'll have to learn it eventually so why not learn it now? I'll see you guys at dinner" I said getting up and walking out of the diner.

**Author's Note: YAY SEQUEL! So reviews would be LOVELY! Hopefully you read the previous story too.. If not GO READ IT! ...please? Anyway, Review and I hope you liked the 1****st**** chapter!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

As I made my way toward the school's library I couldn't shake the eerie feeling I had. It wasn't someone near me is using their power eerie more like someone is watching me eerie. I turned around and saw no body so I kept making my way toward the library. It was 11:45 in the morning and a bright sunny day, there were people all around me; I really had nothing to be afraid of. But considering past events with Chase and such I couldn't help but pick up my pace. Great, not I'm paranoid, yet another thing to add to my stress.

When I got to the library it was quiet. I hated quiet. I lived for most of my life in quiet. I stayed on the first floor of our library; that was the only floor where you were allowed to talk. I spotted an open computer and sat down to type up my English essay. I was about to start typing when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Aaron Abbot staring at me with a big smile on his face. I LOVE STRESS! Sarcasm.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I didn't mean for it to sound rude but that's the way it came out. I tended to be a bit mean when I was stressed.

"Yeah Babe, you're Reid Garwin's girl aren't you" he asked, well stated. I gave him a confused look then nodded. "Right I saw you two together at prom the other night. You looked hot."

"Uh, thank you but I should really get back to my English paper." I said. What kind of freak hits on another guys girlfriend? I knew Abbot was low but not that low.

"Yeah babe, you get back to that paper. Want a back massage?" he grabbed my shoulders and began rubbing. What the hell was going on? If Reid ever found out Abbot would be dead.

"Please stop." I said slapping his hands away.

"Okay, no back rub, what about me typing up that paper?" he asked. I looked at him strangely. What was he doing?

"No, that's cheating. What do you want Abbot?" I asked.

"Two very simple things." He stated.

"Coming from you? No" I said simply. I knew Abbot, he was exactly like Reid. Flirt with any girl till they give you want you want. Only difference? Reid was actually a nice guy underneath it all, Aaron Abbot? Not so much.

"I'll take that as a yes" He smirked sitting down next to me. I stared at him in disbelief. I had just flat our told him no and he was 'taking it as a yes'? "First thing, what's your name I see you around school all the time but I don't know who you are other than Reid's girlfriend."

"Rachel" I stated flatly.

"That's a pretty name. What about a last name? Do you have one of those?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Simms. Are you done now I really have to get to work on my English paper, it's due tomorrow" I explained hoping it would get Abbot to leave me alone.

"No babe, I still have one more question, remember?" he said pulling a chair up.

"You already asked 2 questions. And if you call me babe one more time you _will not_ be able to reproduce." I muttered.

Abbot ignored me and continued, " I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

I stared yet again in disbelief. "You're aware I'm dating Reid Garwin right?" I asked. He nodded "So what in hell makes you think that I'd want to hang out with you. You and Reid hate each other." I said.

Abbot shrugged, "You're hot I thought I'd ask you first, now though I'll just tell you. You and I are going to hang out tonight at Nicky's." He grabbed my wrist.

"You're going to try and _make _me do this now? You are aware there are cameras everywhere. "I said trying to ignore the fact that his grip was starting to hurt.

"Come on Babe, you know you want me" he said.

"_Abbot!_" I heard someone call. I turned my head to see Caleb and Pogue walking toward us.

"Danvers, Perry. Can I help you?" Abbot said glaring at the two as he gripped my wrist tighter. I let out a small whimper at the pain.

"I'd let go of her if I were you Aaron" Caleb said.

"Listen to him Abbot, Caleb's a smart guy. Plus, you're going to want to start running now. All of us know Reid is going to hunt you down the moment he finds out that you've been hitting on his girlfriend," Pogue added. At this Aaron released my arm, glaring at Caleb and Pogue as he walked away.

"You okay?" Caleb asked. I nodded.

"Reid is looking for you" Pogue said.

"Where is he?" I asked him.

"Who knows where he is now. He was looking for you everywhere saying something about a date tonight?" I'm sure that Caleb didn't mean for that to be a question but that's the way it sounded.

"Crap I forgot he had asked me that last night. Okay you two can you go find him and tell him that I'll meet him at my dorm around," I paused to look at my watch, "5:30. I've got to finish my English paper" I sighed completely stressed out.

"Okay," Pogue said. The two turned to walk away but Caleb stopped.

"Hey Rach," I looked up from my word document. "Are you okay? You seem kind of- distant."

"What?" I let out a small laugh "No I'm fine."

"Rachel, seriously. Does Reid know you're stressed?" Caleb asked.

"Who said I'm stressed?" I asked.

Caleb just sighed and shook his head. "You know I have to tell him when I find him right?"

"FINE! Tell him I'm stressed and tell him I'm gonna meet him at 5:30 whatever just let me get back to my work." I shouted. The librarian glared at me. I was tempted to glare right back at her, but I knew I would get in trouble so I just turned back to my paper.

"We'll tell him. See you later Rachel" Caleb said. And with that they left. Great, now time to get on with my stress.

**Author's Note: HEY! So First off I'm TEREBLY sorry this chapter sucks eggs! In my defense it is just a filler chapter. And also I wanted to send a special thank you to****SKArainbow**** for reminding me that "HEY YOU! You have this awesome story that you NEED to finish because you have some SPECTACULAR readers who are waiting for your next chapters. Feel free to give me some ideas for the next chapters and once again I'm sorry this chapter sucks.**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

"Rachel, just stop stressing!" Stacie said for what had to be the 17th time. She was helping me do my hair for my date tonight. "Your speech is done and handed into the Provost, your English paper is done and you're going to hand it in tomorrow and get an A like you always do, and tonight you're going to go out with your boyfriend, who loves you and is worried about you even though he won't admit it because he's kind of an ass," I slapped her. "Okay-okay, anyway, you're going to have a great time tonight because it's Reid and for some reason you relax around him."

I let out a sigh, "I'm aware of all that stuff. I can still be stressed out; if I get a lower grade then Caleb on that English paper then I wrote my valedictorian speech for nothing because he'll get it. Plus, there's the little fact that graduation is in less than a week and I still have no place to live this summer!" I accidently ended up shouting the last part.

Stacie shook her head. "You've gotten like 3 offers already. Just come stay with me, at least until you find a place" She offered seeing the look on my face. I wasn't a charity case; I could do this on my own.

"Stacie, I can't I have to do this on my own. I'm sorry it's just. I don't know ask Tyler" I sighed. She finished up my hair which we curled loosely and pulled the top back. Stacie had picked out my outfit for tonight; a Kelly green and white striped quarter length shirt that was a bit tight on me, and light wash jeans. "Stac, this outfit really doesn't look very…date-y" I said

"No, but it's you and Reid, and he told me not to get you very dressed up" she said slipping into her black stilettos. Tyler and Stacie were going out tonight too, neither of which had ever mentioned where.

"Where are you and Ty going tonight?" I asked slipping on my sneakers.

"Oh, um, just out. You know… fancy…out" she wasn't facing me

"Right well that's bull shit if I've ever heard it. Now really where are you guys going?" I asked. Stacie let out a sigh; she was never a good liar.

"Tyler told me not to tell you" Stacie said. I gave her a confused look and she just shrugged. Why would Tyler not want me to know where they were going? I was about to open my mouth to voice my question when my phone buzzed indicating I had a text message.

From: Sexgod 3 [June 1]

Hey Rachel, Tyler and I'll be there in 10. You feeling better?

I laughed at the name. Reid must have changed it when he stole my phone at prom. That's when I noticed the date; June 1st.

"The Simms Ball; that's where you and Ty are going tonight, aren't you?" I questioned.

Stacie looked at me with a torn look in her eyes then slowly nodded.

"Why would Tyler not want me to know that you guys were going to that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He didn't want to remind you of _them_" I knew 'them' meant my parents; I didn't exactly have the best relationship with them. "Well, that and you and Reid are the only two not going tonight. Tyler just didn't want to stress you out. Are you mad?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, it actually relives stress that Reid's not trying to take me."

Stacie let out a small laugh, "he was going to, you know Reid. He wanted to piss your mom off but Tyler made him swear not to."

I shook my head and smiled, "that's Reid for-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. Stacie walked over and opened the door to reveal the contrasting Reid and Tyler. Tyler was dressed extremely formally, much like Stacie. He had a black tux on with a white button up shirt and, of course _mother's favorite_, a straight black tie. Reid, on the other hand, was dressed casually in baggy jeans that had a rip in the knee, a black t-shirt, a red Spencer Swim team zip up hoodie and his signature black fingerless gloves.

"Speak of the devil" Stacie muttered.

"Hey guys" I waved from my bed.

"Damn Stacie, I told you to dress her in casual clothing," Reid said walking into the room and pushing me back onto my bed. "You look to sexy for this to be casual" he mutter to me kissing my forehead. I felt his fingers link into my belt loops that's where I drew the line.

"No Reid. My answer is still no," I said pushing him off me and sitting up. He just smiled and pulled my up off my bed placing a possessive arm around my shoulder.

"The answers no to what?" Tyler asked obviously having missed the entire incident that happened just a few moments before.

"You don't want to know Ty. Just be glad the answers no" Stacie said straitening his tie.

"No, wha- OH!" He said finally realizing what exactly I was saying no to. "Reid" He said warningly causing the three of us to burst out laughing.

"Relax Baby Boy, she keeps saying no. And it's not like I'm going to rape my girlfriend," Reid said.

"Okay the fact that you've asked my sister that is to disturbing for me to comprehend, and Stacie we need to get going or my-" Tyler paused briefly not enough for anyone who didn't know him well enough to realize. "reservations will be cancelled." It was a good lie. If I didn't know his lieing style or the fact that it was a lie, I probably would have believed him.

"Reservations; that was the best you could come up with?" I laughed. Tyler and Reid looked at me with confused looks. "I know, I'm not stupid, it's always the same date."

Stacie let out a small laugh before grabbing Tyler's hand, "Well then we'd better go before your _reservations_ flip a lid."

The four of us made our way down to the parking lot where we said our goodbyes. Stacie and Tyler got into his hummer and Reid and I got into his new red Ferrari (an early graduation present).

"So Mr. Sexgod, where are we going tonight?" I asked as we drove away from the school.

"Mmm, can you call me that all the time? It kinda turns me on." Reid said in a low voice.

"Eww" I glared at him and he started laughing at me.

"What? I think it's a good nickname for me" he said through his laugher.

I rolled my eyes, "I think Man-Whore might be more appropriate."

Reid pouted then smiled and said, "But that's why you love me."

"Dick" I shook my head.

"Bitch" he retorted.

"LOVE YOU! I shouted.

Reid smiled, "Told you so."

"Hey!" I said pretending to take offence. "I tell you I love you and you don't love me back? Fine then, I'll go find a new boyfriend."

Reid glared at me and grabbed my hand, "Shut up Rach, you know I do." It was weird, the two of us had only been dating for a month but it felt like years. We were so comfortable with each other. I could let down my guard and Reid could drop his 'bad boy' act, we could just be ourselves. And as cliché and vomit worthy as it was, I really did think we were in love.

"So back to my original question where are we going tonight?" I asked again.

"Here" Reid answered simply pointing out the windshield. I followed his gaze and saw a beautiful tan house with a big stone entrance way. There was a stone path leading up to the front door surrounded by flower bushes and hedges. The nicely paved driveway was lined with think oak trees. Reid pulled in and parked his car. He was suddenly on the other side of the car holding his hand out to help me out of the car. "Are you coming?" he asked.

I took his hand, "this is your house?" I asked in disbelief.

"I've never brought you here?" he asked.

I threw him a quick glare, "No that must have been your other girlfriend."

Reid mad a noise of disagreement then slung his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. "Come on Rach, we don't want to miss it" he said dragging me toward the back of the house.

Once in the back yard he began dragging me into the woods behind his house. I followed him up a narrow winding path and when we came to the top of a hill we were at a beautiful clearing. Reid pulled a blanket out of his black drawstring swimming bag, that I hadn't realized he had until now, and laid it on the ground.

"You said you wanted a stress less date correct?" Reid asked. I nodded. "Watch the sunset with me?" he asked patting the spot next to him. I smiled and sat down. Reid wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down so I was lying on top of his chest. I turned to cuddle and he kissed the top of my head. We stayed like this for a few hours watching the sun go down, talking about school and graduation, us and Tyler and Stacie, we stayed there when it was dark making shapes in the stars. That's when I thought about it.

"Reid, should we break up?" I asked quietly. I knew this was a bad way to start the conversation the moment the words came out of my mouth. Reid's heartbeat picked up and he sat up quickly nocking me to the ground.

"What the- why-You think-What the Hell? You want to- shit! NO! " He started stuttering.

"No, no, no, no, Reid no, I don't want to I'm just saying. I don't know; what happens next year when we're all in college and you're and Northeastern and I'm at UCONN? When are we going to see each other?" I clarified.

"Oh my god, Rachel, we're only an hour and a half away from each other I can and will come visit you every weekend I can. Don't scare me like that! I thought you, never mind" Reid said lying down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, you thought I what? I didn't mean to scare you I just know you and if you wanted to date someone else in college then I'd understand because there's not much I can offer with the whole no family thing going on here. Plus there's the whole awkward thing with the power and putting two of those together could be bad and I just, didn't want to make you feel like you had to date me because you started and I'm Tyler's sister and I don't know what I'm saying now, I'll just shut up." I muttered seeing the look on Reid's face.

Suddenly Reid's face was hovering over my face, "Rachel, don't ever think that I _love_ you. You're the first girl that I've actually truly cared about. You're the most important thing to me. Fuck the power, I want you. I was just scared that you came to your senses and realized that you could do so much better than me and that you deserve so much better than me." He averted his gaze and rolled away from me onto his back pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Reid, I don't deserve anything. You are everything to me. I love you." I said wrapping my arms around his middle. He looked down at me and kissed my head.

"I love you too" he said wrapping his arms around me. "But it's almost 11:30 so we should probably get back to school" he said. He got up and carefully pulled me to my feet. As soon as I stood up I felt extremely dizzy and tingly, like the feeling you get when your arm is asleep, but all over my body instead of just my arm. I gripped my head and stumbled into Reid's arms.

"Whoa Rachel, Hun you okay?" Reid asked trying to steady me. I tried to look at him and say yes but everything was blurry all of a sudden. I heard Reid say something about sitting down I felt someone trying to gently lower me to the ground and then blackness surrounded me.

**Author's Note: Okay so I totally understand no reviews for the last chapter. Makes me sad, but I deserve it. **** This Chapter however is EXTRA long just for all my lovely readers. Reviews would make me EXTREMELY happy! So please, please review… oh and I'm terribly sorry about the cliff hanger. Love you all!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

"Why the _hell_ does this shit always happen to her?" I heard Reid say.

"You don't think she's rejecting her ascending do you Caleb?" Someone else asked. Was that Tyler?

"How am I supposed to know? Has anyone in history rejected it?" Caleb, I assume, responded.

"It could be stress. She was stressed all week maybe it's just catching up with her now?" Another voice said, Pogue maybe?

"Damn it!" Reid shouted again. There was a loud thump. Did Reid just kick something?

"Reid, you need to calm down" Caleb said.

"Shut the hell up Caleb! I can do whatever the hell I want! It's my damn house and _my girlfriend_!" Reid retorted angrily. He was so loud it actually gave me a headache.

"Reid" I scolded.

"Rachel!" everyone screamed. I groaned.

"Rachel, Rach, you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Rachel, Babe, come on open your eyes Hun." Reid coaxed.

"Guys you should probably give her some space" Caleb said.

"Caleb, you should probably shut the hell up!" Reid shouted.

"Stop shouting, my head hurts" I rolled over so my face was pressed into whatever soft thing my head was resting on.

"Sorry" The four muttered.

I suck my arm out and began reaching around. "Reid, come hear I'm tired!" I felt a shirt and pulled it toward me, there was a little resistance and a small chuckle. "Reeeeeid" I pouted trying to tug harder.

"Rachel, that's Pogue" Reid laughed. I let go immediately.

"Sorry Pogue, please Reid?" I said still holding my arm out for Reid.

Reid chuckled and came over lacing his fingers with mine. "Open your eyes then I'll lay down next to you."

"Why?" I mumbled curling myself into a ball.

"Come one Rach, we want to make sure you're alright." Tyler said.

I groaned and rolled over, coincidentally onto Reid who I thought said he wouldn't lay down yet, and opened my eyes looking at the four, well three boys in front of me. They all let out sighs. That was the first time I got a good look around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My room, you fainted and wouldn't wake up so I carried you here then called Tyler who ended up brining everyone else." Reid said.

"Oh, well I feel fine now. Tired but that's it really" I shrugged.

"Have you used since we ascended?" Tyler asked me.

"Ty, why would I?" I asked. All four of them knew how much I hated the power, and I knew it drained your life so why would I use?

"I don't know I just wanted to make sure it wasn't that." Tyler shrugged. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Ouch, Rachel what was that for?" Reid said rubbing his chest.

"I told you no pet names! And you've been using them all night." I explained.

"Oh, sorry, you didn't say anything. Damn that hurt Rach" he replied.

"I'm sorry but that's your punishment." I said.

"I can think of a better punishment" Reid said wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and hit him again.

"Well now we know you're okay, I'm going to leave before Reid rapes you." Pogue said I hadn't realized until just then that Reid had pulled me onto his lap and had one arm wrapped securely around my waist and the other was stroking my hair. His chin was resting on my shoulder. "That and I told Kate I'd come and tell her what happened when I knew."

"Hey man, I'll come with you. I told Sarah the same thing." Caleb said as the two of them left the room.

"Reid, please don't rape my sister. I'll be forced to kill you" Tyler warned.

"Relax Baby Boy, I've gotten better. I let them say yes before I rape 'em and she keeps saying no" Reid said.

"Come on Rach, I'll give you a ride back to the dorms." Tyler said pulling me up off the bed. Unfortunately, Reid grabbed my middle and pulled me back onto the bed.

"I'll take her back Baby Boy. We never got to finish our date." Reid said. Tyler looked as if he was ready to protest but decided against it and just nodded as he left. Reid stared at his bedroom door until we heard a car engine start in the distance.

Read then turned us so we were sitting on his bed face to face. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I laughed. "Now that is not the Reid Garwin I know and love" I teased. He was suddenly pushing me onto his bed kissing my neck and jaw line. "Reid!" I squealed.

"That more of the 'Reid Garwin' you know?" He asked looking into my eyes. I nodded. "Good, so are you sure you're okay?"

"Reid, I'm fine. It was probably just stress from everything going on right now," I said curling into his chest.

"Hmm, you know what a _great_ stress reliever is?" Reid muttered into my neck.

Even though I was almost 100% sure what his response was going to be, I asked him anyway. "What?"

"Sex with you're smokin' hot boyfriend." I could feel him smirk against my neck.

I smacked his shoulder and pushed him away from me. "More like my man-ho boyfriend," I said.

"Hey! It's only you so technically, I'm not really a ho; if you think about it." Reid said defending himself.

"Fine, my annoying sex-addicted boyfriend. Better?" I questioned sarcastically.

"More accurate," he shrugged with a smirk.

"Smartass" I laughed and shook my head.

"You love me" He said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I tolerate you. There's a big difference" I joked while still giving Reid the most serious look I could muster.

"Fine, we will break up then." Reid had the most somber look on his face that I had ever seen. He was joking right? I mean, he was the one who had shot that idea down a few hours ago. He was acting right now right? I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. Why was I crying I was such a baby! He's probably joking right...Right?

Suddenly I felt Reid shaking my shoulder. "Rachel, Rachel, no. It was a joke. I was kidding Rach! It was a bad joke. I'm sorry Rach. I love you, I do." Reid said as he hugged me to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I thought you changed your mind about earlier" I choked into his shoulder.

"No, no. I will never change my mind about that Rachel. I love you. You're the only girl that makes me feel like a person and not like some object of sexual desire. Though I can't say I'd be upset if you made me feel like both" he winked.

"No" I said sternly. He knew the answer was always 'no', why'd he keep asking…oh yeah he was Reid Garwin.

"Fine, fine, but for future reference, we probably shouldn't make any more jokes about breaking up. Neither of us react well to them" he said.

I nodded, "Agreed."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment or two, Reid's hand still tracing circles on my back, until he spoke, "So tell me again why the answer is always no?"

"Because I will not feed your addiction Mr. Garwin!" I explained.

"Damn," He muttered looking at the comforter on his bed.

"Damn right" I said pulling his chin up and kissing him.

**Author's Note: YEY! Another chapter! Well, there you have it. Now I must ask this simple little question. As we all know, because we all read the first in this series correct? Anyway, as we all know Stacie doesn't know about the power. I want fan predictions on A) whether or not she's going to find out and B) if she does find out **_**how**_** she's going to find out. Please Review!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


End file.
